Various components, such as conduits and tubes, may be secured to surfaces, such as walls, ceilings or the like, through fastening assemblies. For example, a cylindrical tube may be secured to a wall through a fastening assembly having a tube channel that snapably secures around a portion of the tube. The fastening assembly itself may be secured to the wall through a stud that is received and retained by a stud retainer, such as shown and described in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0099049, filed Sep. 16, 2005, and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0028668, filed May 7, 2008, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Stud retainers have been used with vehicle hoods, cabinet doors, protective covers, and various other applications that are configured for repeated engagement and disengagement between components. For example, automotive vehicles typically include various fluid lines or tubes, such as brake and fuel lines, within an engine compartment. The tubes are securely held in place within a vehicle.
It is generally desirable to limit noises that may distract or irritate operators and passengers of a vehicle. Devices have been developed that are configured to isolate tubes and prevent the vibration of the tube from transferring into the vehicle body at or proximate the attachment location. However, it has been found that such devices still allow vibratory energy to pass into the vehicle.